Aprontando no Corrida Doce
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Felix e a Sgt. Calhoun saem para jantar e deixam sua filha com Ralph e Vanellope. Os três aprontam muitas travessuras no jogo de corrida feito de doces. (ONE-SHOT)


**A/N: Personagens que não me pertencem (C) Disney**

Felix e Tamora segruravam as mãos de sua filha de quatro anos, Ellie, em frente a porta que levava ao jogo Corrida Doce. Eles observavam Ralph andar impaciente de um lado para outro.

-Ela já devia estar aqui - o grandalhão reclamou.

-Calma irmão - Felix disse - não vamos nos atrasar.

-E nós não podemos deixar a Ellie aqui sem antes dar as regras a Vanellope - Tamora disse severamente.

-Ah claro sargento - Ralph disse meio assustado - eu sei que ela vai aparecer a qualquer momento, é típico dela - ele riu meio sem graça.

Tamora e Felix estavam devidamente arrumados para jantar no Tapper's e eles decidiram deixar Ralph e Vanellope cuidando de Ellie. De repente, um carro de corrida feito de doces surgiu bem na frente deles. Vanellope pulou do carro com uma gargalhada.

-Desculpe o atraso pessoal - ela disse - o dever de presidente me chamou!

-Tudo bem Vanellope - Felix disse - Você tem que ser muito cuidadosa. Nada de se entupirem de doces e tomem cuidado com as corridas. Ah e cuidados com os mentos e Coca-cola e...

-Felix - sua esposa o cortou - eu acho que eles já entenderam - ela se abaixou e abraçou sua filha - Tchau Ellie, mamãe e papai voltam logo.

-Sim mamãe - Ellie disse.

-E não dê trabalho ao tio Ralph e a Vanellope - Felix ordenou.

-Tudo bem papai - Ellie respondeu

-Se alguma coisa acontecer a Ellie - Calhoun fixou seu ilhar em Ralph e Vanellope - vão passar uma semana no Missão de Herói.

-Sim senhora sargento - eles bateram continência e falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ellie acenou uma última vez para os seus pais e entrou no jogo de Vanellope na companhia dela e de Ralph.

* * *

-Ótimo - Ralph exclamou assim que chegaram ao casatelo de Vanellope - agora eu tenho duas pirralhas pra cuidar.

Ao ouvir isso Ellie começou a chorar. Ralph se arrependeu do que disse na mesma hora.

-Não, não Ellie não foi isso que eu quis dizer - ele se abaixou até ela - por favor não chora

-Não liga pro Ralph não Ellie - Vanellope disse - ele é um miolo mole mesmo.

-Ei! - ele disse em protesto - Isso não foi legal!

-Você também não foi! - Vanellope ponderou.

-Ta,ta - Ralph reclamou - desculpa Ellie

-Tudo bem tio Ralph - Ellie sorriu e Ralph sorriu de volta.

-Olha só eu pedi pro Bill Azedo preparar um... - Vanellope uniu as mãos em volta do ouvido de Ellie e cochichou.

-O que ta aprontando Vanellope? - Ralph desconfiou.

-Eu não apronto Ralph - ela sorriu se fazendo de inocente - Bill Azedo!

-Sim presidente - A bala verde apareceu e disse entediado.

-O que eu te pedi já está pronto? - Vanellope perguntou.

-Está sim presidente - Bill Azedo respondeu sem mudar seu tom de voz de sempre - Está lá fora.

-Ótimo! - Vanellope gritou de alegria - vamos lá Ellie!

Os três saíram do castelo e do lado de fora havia um grande objeto parecido com uma banheira, só que não havia água dentro. Havia algo mais escuro.

-Vanellope isso não é... - Ralph pensou.

-Exatamente meu amigo - ela disse com os olhos fechados fazendo uma reverência - Chocolate cremoso! O que é ótimo para encher a barriga, criar cáries e, a minha opção favorita, surpreender certos detonadores! Atacar!

Ellie e Vanellope encheram suas mãoes de chocolate e atiraram em Ralph, que começou a participar da brincadeira também, mesmo não gostando tanto assim de chocolate. Depois de alguns minutos, Ralph disse:

-Vanellope é melhor a gente dar um gente de limpar a Ellie - ele tirou chocolate do rosto - Eu não quero entrar no Missão de Herói nunca mais.

-Tem razão Miolo Mole - Vanellope respondeu - Aqueles insetrônicos ainda me dão arrepios!

-Então é melhor eu tomar banho antes que a mamãe castigue vocês - Ellie riu e eles voltaram para o castelo para se limpar.

* * *

Logo Felix e Calhoun chegaram para buscar Ellie, que já estava dormindo.

-Eu não acredito que ela já está dormindo - Felix disse baixinho - ela demora pra pegar no sono.

-É que a gente teve um dia bem cheio - Ralph disse - não é Vanellope?

-É - ela bocejou.

-Eu acho que mais alguém precisa ir pra cama - Tamora riu, segurando Ellie adormecida em seus braços.

-Acho que tem razão sargento - Vanellope bocejou de novo - Pode deixar a Ellie aqui sempre que precisar, não é Ralph?

-Ah sim claro - ele respondeu também cansado - Até mais Srta. Presidente.

-Até mais Miolo Mole - Vanellope se despediu - Tchau pessoal!

-Tchau Vanellope! - Felix e Tamora disseram.

Assim, Ralph, Felix, Tamora e Ellie voltaram ao Conserta Felix Jr. depois de um dia de aventuras e travessuras no Corrida Doce.

* * *

**A/N: ****espero q tenham gostado**

**Obrigada por ler! Por favorzinho, deixe um review!**

**Minhas histórias originais: : / / w w w . ~ l**


End file.
